My Valentine
by RedBaronFan
Summary: A Romantic Valentine Set in the future
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: The Characters of Sue Thomas, Jack Hudson, Bobby Manning, Dimitrius (D) Gans, Donna Gans, Tanya Gans, David (Davey) Gans, Myles Leland III, Tara Samuel, Lucy Dotson, Ted Garrett, Darcy D'Angelo, and Levi are the property of Pebblehut, Paxson Entertainment, Dave Alan Johnson, Gary R. Johnson, and their subsidiaries and related parties. Similarities of other characters to individuals real or imagined are purely coincidental._**

Valentine's 2009

"Honey, can you help me with my zipper, please? It has one of those hook and eye things." Donna fussed with her hair, arranging the dark tresses more to her satisfaction, and then added a dab of perfume behind each ear.

"Depends." A husky voice answered from directly behind her, sending pleasant goose bumps across her skin. "You want me to zip it or unzip it?" Long fingers played with the metal tab at the back of Donna's tailored dress. "I think I'd prefer to unzip it." D ran his hands lightly up Donna's sides, nuzzling her neck and inhaling her fresh clean skin and the light springy cologne. "Mmmmm, let's forget dinner. I'd rather just sample you."

Donna leaned back into him, purring contentedly as D's arms circled her waist, his hands spanning across her stomach as he caressed her through the material. "Just keep that up, Dimitrius," she groaned, reluctantly. "Remember that's how we got the two teenagers downstairs."

"Maybe I'm feeling a bit of the 'empty next syndrome'," he offered. D kissed her neck tenderly, smiling as his wife turned in this arms and their lips met in an extended exchange that left both of them breathless.

"Whoa!" Donna pulled back, studying the sparkling brown eyes that peered back at her, the passion evident as D mapped her face with his fingertips. Donna closed her eyes, savoring the contact. "Twenty years." She opened her eyes again, leaning in for another quick kiss. "I can't believe it's been twenty years, and all you have to do is touch me, darling, and I'm good to go."

"Same here, sweetheart," D whispered, pulling her into a warm hug.

"After last year, I don't think I'll ever take for granted another Valentine's Day, birthday, or anniversary with you." Solemnly, Donna faced the mirror again, D's arms still firmly wrapped around her middle as they both recalled the events that had changed their lives forever.

After Morris had transferred back out following his failed attempt as supervisor for the team, D had been offered the position permanently. While it had been hard at first, being out of the field, he'd grown accustomed to the workday ending at five again.

However, a personal threat from a criminal that he'd helped put away meant D had to sacrifice time with his family for their own safety. Like before with Jed Whitaker, Martin West had stalked him and his family to the point the bureau had forced them to accept protection. While Donna and the kids remained safe under guard, he'd tried to trick the madman out into the open.

Unfortunately, it hadn't gone as planned, and both D and Jack ended up in the hospital with Bobby and Myles only receiving minor injuries from a bomb meant to kill them all. The narrow escape had changed the attitude of the team dramatically and resulted in the dismantling of one of the best teams in the bureau.

Now married, Myles was teaching at Quantico while Jack had been forced to leave the field because of a profound limp resulting from the accident. The resulting supervisory position meant that he and Sue could start dating, though the relationship didn't last long. While the dark-haired agent had been more than willing to learn sign, the couple had found they had too many differences, and she'd ended up accepting an analyst position in Los Angeles.

While Tara had left a year after marrying Stanley to be a stay-at-home mom for their new baby girl, Bobby and Lucy remained on the team, training the newer agents as they came in. Though the new team had a good record, it still wasn't the same as it had been before.

Since the incident, D had been thinking more and more about taking an early retirement. He knew he had several more years before the bureau forced him to retire. However, he didn't know anymore if he had the heart to continue the fight.

Looking at their reflections in the mirror, his heart swelled with pride as he thought of the support she'd given him over the years. _Can I continue making her sacrifice?_ D wondered, not wanting to leave her alone if something were to happen to him.

"Makes a really nice picture, doesn't it?" Donna stated, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Don't know about you," D smiled contentedly, resting his chin on her head. "But I'll never get tired of looking at you, baby. You haven't aged a day since we met."

"Liar," Donna objected, pointing out faint crow's feet around her eyes, and tiny laugh lines near her lips.

"Ah, but those make you even more beautiful in my eyes." D reached up, stroking Donna's cheek tenderly. "Every time you laugh, every time you smile, makes my heart laugh and smile right along with you," he told her, tickling her behind her ear with tiny nibbles. "You are the most beautiful person on God's green earth, sweetheart. You are at forty-one, and you will be at eighty-one."

"You always were a smooth talker," Donna smiled, leaning her head back against his broad chest. "I just wonder how you can manage to look more distinguished as time goes by while I just look older," she grinned.

"Ah, distinguished? That's what all this grey is called?" D smirked, running his fingers over his hair. "You, on the other hand, don't have a single solitary grey hair."

"It's called Clairol, honey," Donna laughed, turning in his arms to reach up and stroke the faint white streaks at D's temples. "I love this look on you. I think it makes you look sexy. I've always had a thing for older guys."

"Hey, I'm only two years older than you," D grinned back, before looking in the mirror over her head with mock seriousness. "I still think it makes me look every bit of my forty-three years. Maybe I should try some of that hair dye you use," he suggested jokingly.

"Color it, shave it, corn-row it. I don't much care." Donna cupped his face in his hands. "You're still the greatest looking guy I know."

"Corn-row it?" D chuckled softly. "Remember that trip to Jamaica?"

"Oh, yes, that was fun," Donna giggled with him. "I couldn't believe they were able to corn-row your hair!"

"I can't believe I let them," D smiled, pulling her close at the memory.

"Yeah, but those two hours it took them, I thought I was going to have to tie you down, you were fidgeting so much," Donna teased gently. "But you sure did look good when they finished. Not that you didn't before."

"We've made some good memories, haven't we, sweetheart?" Dark eyes shone back at Donna, full of affection.

"The best," Donna agreed, taking D's hand. "Let's go check on the kids and get going. I'd like to make a few more memories with you before the night is over."

"Can't wait for that," D confirmed, patting her on the behind as he chased her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Like teenagers unable to keep their hands off each other, D and Donna made their way down the stairs to the first floor. As they reached the bottom, two exuberant voices could be heard from the family room, along with the sounds of the latest computer game.

Poking their heads through the doorway, Donna held a finger to her lips as they watched their two children play amicably together. With a relaxed smile, D once again wrapped his arms around his wife.

_My family, _D rolled the words around in his head. He could hardly believe how much his life had changed since college. As a rebellious teen, he couldn't see himself married, much less having two beautiful children. _I wouldn't change any of this for the world, _he mused silently.

"Hey," Davey commented, turning briefly from the screen as he acknowledged their presence.

"You leaving?" Tanya asked, looking up quickly, her tone almost as if she couldn't wait for them to be out of the house.

"I know you will both miss us dreadfully, but it's only for a few hours, so I'm sure you can manage," Donna replied sarcastically, quite used to the teenager's moods.

On the other hand, D couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the cynical roll of her eyes as Tanya went back to their game. "You have my cell number, and the number of where we'll be at is on the refrigerator," he told them sternly. "And you both know the rules…"

"No one over," Davey interrupted with a distinct sigh.

"And we don't go out," Tanya continued, both of them having clearly heard this speech before.

"Good," Donna confirmed, turning towards the door as she pulled her husband with her. "We'll see you in the morning," she called over her shoulder.

"Are you really sure we should leave them alone?" D questioned as he helped her into her coat.

"They'll be perfectly fine," Donna assured him confidently. "It's not the first time they've been left alone," she reminded him while he shrugged into his own jacket.

"Yeah, but it is the first time overnight," D frowned, looking back at the doorway where his children's voices could be heard.

"They have to grown up sometime, Dimitrius," Donna smirked, tugging him out the door. "I don't think there is a terrorist plot to take over Georgetown while we are gone tonight," she teased with a wink as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"No, I think I would have heard some chatter about that by now," D grinned, walking her down the sidewalk to the car.

"By the way," Donna commented as he opened the passenger door for her. "How did you manage to get a night off? I thought you were working a big case?" she asked, settling into the seat.

"We are, but I've learned you've got to have some perks when you're a supervisor," D smiled, leaning forward to drop a kiss on her lips before shutting the door and hurrying around to the driver's side.

After backing out the driveway, D rested his hand on her leg, her hand over his. They always drove this way; D's left hand on the wheel with his right on Donna. It was comforting, and when they entwined their fingers, they felt closer.

After a few moments of silence, D glanced over at his wife and inquired, "Do you ever regret that I didn't have a more 'normal' job?"

"No," D responded with conviction. "While there have been times that your job has been a little dangerous for my taste, it was reassuring to know that our family had someone like you…and Jack, Bobby, and the rest over the years…to keep us safe."

A smiled tugged at D's lips, although he kept his eyes on the road. "It's every man's desire to protect their family."

"And you have for us," D nodded, feeling a gentle caress on her inner thigh. "Despite all we've been through over the years, I wouldn't give up the joy I feel lying in your arms to listen to your heart beating as I fall asleep, or waking up to see your face each day, for anything."

D didn't respond, at least not verbally, but Donna didn't miss the quiet clearing of his throat as he briefly glanced away. Her emotions equally high, she lifted his hand, softly kissing his knuckles, before depositing it back on her leg.

They hadn't had the perfect marriage, or even the one they'd dreamed of when they were younger. However, they were together and neither could imagine a life without the other.


	3. Chapter 3

The Maestro was a small intimate restaurant in Alexandria recommended by Myles, with only a dozen or so tables. It was dark inside, save for candlelight, and was decorated to look like an old Italian wine cellar. The two lovers shared a meal, trading bites and small talk, and sipping from glasses of aged red wine.

Donna nibbled at Portobello mushrooms in tomato sauce, while D sampled a dish of roasted chicken and steamed browned rice. Over the years, in an effort to eat more nutritiously, she had become a vegetarian, though he had remained a carnivore. Still they managed to blend their lives, although vegetarian fare was generally the rule when they dined at home.

Seated together in a corner, knees touching under the table, Donna offered D a slice of bread. Smiling as he removed a dab of butter from her thumb in the process, he licked his lips. "Good stuff."

"Yeah, I loved homemade bread." Donna took a healthy bite, chewing with satisfaction.

"Oh," D winked at her. "The bread was good too."

Donna felt herself choking up, as she had so many times in the last few days. Looking down, she twisted the platinum band on her left ring finger. "I love you so much." Gazing up into concerned dark eyes, which softened at her words, she swiped more annoying tears away as she tried to hide them with a smile. "Don't know what's gotten into me."

D reached across the table, taking her hand and resting it so both their rings glittered in the candlelight. "Same thing that's gotten into me, I guess. I want fifty more years with you, Donna," D stroked her cheek tenderly with his other hand. "I want to dance with you at our grandchildren's weddings."

"Ohhhh." Donna lightened the mood with her smile. "I want that too, but not so loud, I'm not ready to be a grandmother, just yet."

D chuckled, thinking of their children. "I'm not ready for a rocking chair yet either. I figure I might let them start dating in another forty years." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Being a FBI agent has to work for me eventually, right?"

"I feel sorry for the boy or girl who has to go through you to get to them, honey," Donna smiled.

"You betcha," D laughed lightly. "Anyone messes with my kids, and I'll pull out my sig and shoot them."

"If it comes to that, dear, I'll even load your gun," Donna offered with a broad grin.

"That's my girl." D whipped out a credit card as the bill was delivered to their table. "I want to dance with you tonight, too, and I know just the place."

Donna's eyes were already dancing by the time the credit card was returned. Standing, she pulled D to his feet. "Let's go. I can't wait to see what you have in mind."

"Oh, darling," D followed her willingly back to the car. "You are in for the time of your life."

After a quick call home to check on the kids, they were off again. D had planned to make this night memorable, and returning to the place where they had first met was going to make it unforgettable for his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

As D escorted Donna into the crowded nightclub they frequented in college, her eyes roved the room before they fell fondly on the well-loved dance floor. "Place hasn't changed much, has it?"

"Nope," D replied, tucking her hand into his elbow as he led her over to a corner table.

Donna paused halfway, pulling D back to take both of his hands in hers. She looked down, gather her words before she spoke. Drawing his hands up to her lips, she brushed a warm kiss across them. "Twenty years ago, you pulled me into your arms on this dance floor and we danced the night away. Once I felt your strong arms around me, I never wanted to leave them again. I was in love with you after that first dance."

D listened intently, his own eyes bright as he pulled her close, ducking his head to kiss her soundly, while the room, the crowd, and the music faded out for a bit. "For me, it was the night before. When we were studying Algebra. You made it interesting and I figured any girl that could do that for me was something special." He pecked her lips again.

"Dance with me?"

"Always." D replied as he led her back to the dance floor, and as if on cue, an old slow song started up. They melted together, swaying slowly in time to the music, following each other perfectly, a tribute to many dances shared over the years they'd been together.

As the song ended, D kissed Donna, then pulled her closer, as a slow waltz began to play. They spun and turned around the dance floor, mixing with the other dancers, occasionally drawing an admiring glance from the other patrons, many who longed to dance as well with their partners as the obviously in love couple did.

A few hours passed, that seemed like minutes, and D glanced down at his watch, a handsome piece that Donna had given him for Christmas just a few weeks before. "Well, Cinderella." He led Donna back to the table where two half-full bottles of water sat. "It's an hour until midnight. What say we go find your coach and take you back to your castle?"

"Only if my prince charming plans to come up to the castle with me, and tuck me in." Donna batted her eyelashes innocently, watching the frank grin that spread across D's face. Without a word, D led Donna back out to the waiting car and drove quickly back home. Fortunately, they were able to hit just about every green light and found very little traffic at that hour.

By the time they arrived home, Tanya and Davey had already gone to bed. Sneaking quietly up the stairs, D closed their bedroom door carefully slipping the lock into place as he watched a blush creep across Donna's skin. "All this time," he grinned knowingly. "And I still have that effect on you. Come here."

Donna fell willingly into his arms, closing her eyes as D's lips nibbled a path from her lips to her top button. A gentle tug, and then a few more, and the blouse was open, as skilled fingers played against her skin and warm lips found hers again, kissing her until she was humming with desire.

Her own hands roamed, divesting D of first his shirt, and then his trousers. Soon they were reclining on the bed, arms and legs tangled together as skin brushed against skin in an explosion of sensation.

- - -

Much later, two sated bodies lay in bed, wrapped contentedly around each other. Donna traced gentles circles on his bare stomach, as they listened to soft jazz music. D brushed his lips against her forehead, enjoying the post-lovemaking ritual. After twenty years, he still loved falling asleep while Donna stroked his belly.

Donna rose up, leaned down to kiss him soundly, before resting her head against D's chest, and continuing with the loving touches. "Happy Valentine's, D."

"Happy Valentine's, baby," D repeated, wrapping his arms around the compact body and closing his eyes. This was peace.

"I love you," two voices spoke in unison in the darkness, and then laughed quietly together.

Donna slowly closed her eyes, her motions finally stilling, as D's strong and steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

"To the love of my life," D whispered, repeating his toast from earlier in the evening. He kissed Donna's head one more time, and then followed her in sleep, pleasant dreams of their family and future filling their heads.

**The End**


End file.
